Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pair of pipe shears, and more particularly to a means to locate securely a pipe which is to be cut by the pipe shears.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art pair of pipe shears is designed to cut plastic pipe and is formed of two handles 01 and 02, a fixed jaw 03, and a movable jaw 04 pivoted with the fixed jaw 03. The fixed jaw 03 is provided in the center with a gap 05 which is aligned with the cutting edge of the blade of the movable jaw 04, as illustrated in FIG. 2. When a plastic pipe 06 is cut by the movable jaw 04 in conjunction with the fixed jaw 03, the cutting edge of the blade of the movable jaw 04 is put into or through the gap 05. In view of the fact that the fixed jaw 03 is not provided with a means to hold securely the plastic pipe 06, the plastic pipe 06 is apt to deflect in the cutting process, thereby resulting in the cut 07 being angularly deviated by x degrees. In other words, the prior art pipe shears are incapable of cutting the plastic pipe 06 with precision.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pair of pipe shears with a structure to locate securely a pipe to be cut by the pipe shears. The pipe-locating structure of the present invention is fastened to the fixed jaw of the pipe shears and is formed of two pipe-locating members, with each having an arcuate skidproof surface and a greater contact surface.